greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 7
Synopsis for "Tripl3 Tr3at Part One: Ménage à Quatre" Struggling with the multitude of memos that he has to deal with as the CEO of Queen Industries, Oliver Queen wonders why he doesn't simply give up his civilian life and live just as Green Arrow. Suddenly, Oliver finds himself under attack by a swarm of miniature arrows, and as he dodges them, he decides that he wants them for himself. Seeing his three attackers on the horizon, Ollie prepares to give them a pre emptive, non-lethal welcome via an electrified arrow. However, he is distracted by a humming bird, which causes him to miss one of the three targets. His attackers are women, and the remaining one scratches his arm. Her fighting skills appear to be inferior to his, and after he gets her in a powerful grip, she begs to be released, claiming that she and her sisters are big fans of his. The girls remove their masks to reveal that they are beautiful, blonde triplets. They introduce themselves as Skylark, and their crush on him inspired them to make him a new quiver full of special new arrows. They made pheromone arrows, flak arrows, mind prick arrows, and the swarm arrows that they attacked him with initially. They claim that they attacked him in order to get his attention, because he failed to answer their fan mail. They invite him to go back to their lab in Canada to see more of their designs. In no small part due to his lust, Oliver agrees to use his private jet for the trip. Later, at Q-Core, Oliver dodges his many underlings, encouraging them to look to others for the answers to their demands as he lets the elevator doors close in their faces. He can't help but overhear that there is a rumor that Walter Emerson is planning to fire him. In his office, Oliver consults with Naomi Singh, who warns that Walter Emerson has called numerous times, and a charity wants him to play a celebrity poker game. Meanwhile she suggests that he make some kind of green initiative in order to cover for the bad press that Green Arrow has been getting. Oliver doesn't pay much attention, but he surprises Naomi Singh with his plan to essentially quit his job. He will do his job exclusively by telecommunication, asking Naomi Singh to cover for him in a press release full of statistics about how environmentally friendly it is for him to never come in to the office. On his way out, Oliver hangs up on Walter Emerson, tells Jax to make him some new arrows, and agrees to the poker game. Later, Oliver has the triplets onto his private jet, on their way to the lab in Canada. They explain that both their father and mother are geniuses, and they inherited much of that. They designed the swarm arrows by genetically merging stinging insects with rust. Suddenly, one of the girls tugs Oliver back into his bedroom, and urges him to kiss her. Moments later, the second sister appears, and then the third. Oliver is quite pleased to get it on with all of them. The jet lands in an indoor landing strip, and after disembarking, Oliver is surprised to hear the jet taking off again without him. One of the sisters explains that while he was occupied with the other two, she re-programmed it to leave him behind. The girls then attack him again, but this time they get the upper hand. After tying Oliver up, the girls explain that they trapped him by using his lust as bait. They had taken the blood sample that the hummingbird collected from him allowed them to make a pheromone cocktail that would attract him to them. Oliver comments that they needn't have used the pheromone, given that they're all beautiful. The girls inform him that his jet has crashed, and so, for all intents and purposes, Oliver Queen is dead. Meanwhile, seeing that Oliver's Jet has crashed, Naomi Singh struggles to cover for it by claiming it was reported stolen the day before, and she hopes that she can beat the media to the punch. If Walter Emerson hears that Oliver Queen is dead, he will take over Queen Industries without hesitation. Appearing in "Tripl3 Tr3at Part One: Ménage à Quatre" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Q-Core *Naomi Singh *Jax Villains *Skylark Other Characters *Queen Industries *Walter Emerson Locations *'Seattle' *'Space Needle' *'Canada' Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *'Raphael Pierson-Sante' is credited as "Weapons Consultant" on this Issue. Trivia *Oliver makes references to a "Kitler" slang for an internet meme called "Cats That Look Like Hitler." Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21196 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-tripl3-tr3at-part-1-menage-a-quatre/37-319040/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 07